The North and The South
by Siriusly Ironic
Summary: "Long as they believe, I ain't ever gonna die. Remember that brother." This is the story of James R. Dixon, the Confederacy. James is the younger 'brother' of Alfred, he hates Alfred but Alfred still cares about him. So how will Al react when his beloved brother returns?
1. Long as they Believe

The blood soaked battle ground served as a reminder of just how many people were lost. The South was continuously beat back and the soldiers running low on ammo and food. Lee knew there was no use, the only outcome of more fighting would be the loss of innocent lives. He respected these men, cared for them, they fought for what they believed in, knowing they would more than likely die. This is what made up his mind, Robert E. Lee surrendered to the Union, unwilling to sacrifice the remaining lives of his soldiers. He hoped they'd understand, that he could not bare to dig another grave for a man who gave his life, knowing that it was no use. He also hoped that 'He' would understand.

"It's over James. Just stop." a blue eyed male said, looking into the green ones in front of him. This man, who looked so much like himself, stood in a defiant stance. Though blood poured from the large gash in his back he would not waver. "Please Jamie-" "Don't call me that! You ain't got no right to go 'round callin' me that!" James growled, glaring at Alfred. "Sorry, Confederacy." Alfred said, his voice now void of emotion. This man before him, his brother, hated him… for the same reason he had despised England, because he wanted freedom, and it was denied.

"I'm sorry James, but this is how it has to be. You're dying… it's over." James grinned wickedly at his brother, blood dripping from his mouth. He spit and said, "Long as they believe, I ain't ever gonna die. Remember that brother." and with those last words, the green eyed male fell to the ground, finally succumbing to his wounds. Alfred looked down sadly at his brother, he really didn't want it to end like this…

"Was this really a victory?" America asked himself as he buried the his friends body, the man who shared his face. Once he was finished he placed the Confederate Rose over the mound of dirt covering his beloved brother. Sighing he looked up and read the headstone,

James R. Dixon;

Beloved brother, Country, and Friend.

1860-1865

Though he did not agree with the way Confederacy was he still loved him, he always would. James was a good person, a bit rude, but not evil in any way. It was just his way of life that caused the war. His people were not evil, they just lived differently, in a different time, and times were changing, they were standing still. But now America will move forward, as the United States. The U.S.A. "Goodbye, Jamie." Alfred said as he put on James' glasses. "I'll take good care of Texas for you, the others too." And with that he walked away.

_**A/N: 'The others' refers to the other 10 states of the C.S.A. **_

_**South Carolina, Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana, Texas, Virginia, North Carolina and Tennessee. For those who don't know, I also put them in order of when they joined the Confederacy ^w^**_

_** The Confederate Rose's name is Hibiscus Mutabilis (cotton rosemallow) the legend says it gets its name from the flowers soaking up the blood spilled on Confederate battlefields.**_

_** The way I picture the Confederacy is that he looks just like Alfred but he was the one with glasses (Texas) as it's know in the fandom. He doesn't have the cowlick though but he has his hair parted the same way. Besides that he looks like a green eyed Alfred. Albeit probably a little tanner because of the southern sun.**_


	2. Emerald Eyed Stalker

_** Special thanks to my very first reviewer gohanfan1!**_

**Forgot to say: **_**I own nothing but the idea for this fanfic, I do not own Hetalia! but I do own my imagination, so this version of the Confederacy~ 'Cause he came from my imagination. I would like to say so nobody gets mad: Yes. There are several versions of the Confederacy and people call him by different names as well. The CSA is an OC with a lot of fans Hetalia. He is not in the show (so far~) though that would be freaking awesome! James R. Dixon is my version of him. I'm sure other awesome cleaver people have come up with very similar versions of this sexy Southern Gentleman. Great minds think alike~**_

_ Previously_

_"Goodbye, Jamie." Alfred said as he put on James' glasses. "I'll take good care of Texas for you, the others too." And with that he walked away._

Many years had passed since that fateful day, it was now once again April 9th the anniversary of the day that changed everything. "Sup?" Alfred asked the cold stone baring the name of a person he dearly missed. "I know you don't really want me here but…" the blond sighed, raking a hand through his hair, he smiled sadly and placed a bouquet of the Confederate Roses on the cold gravel covered grave. Over the years Alfred had made improvements to the grave, he put stones around where the casket lay six feet under the ground and covered the spot with white and grey gravel. He kept the headstone but made sure one of the caretakers always took good care of it, not letting it get dingy.

"Well… There's a lot of new stuff going on… I already told you about us being friends with Germany now right? That was a few years ago… A new episode of Ghost Adventures came on last night. Man I was so scared! Remember how you use to freak me out? That was before… Well anyway, thought you'd like to know that Alabama's doing a reenactment of…" he shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the war that cost so many people to lose their lives…

"Every time I go down South, I always see your flag blowing in the wind… people there, they hang it right beside my flag. Guess that means we'll always be together right…?" Alfred sighed once again as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his bomber jacket. "Guess I should go now, bye Jamie." With those words said the blond walked away, unaware of the bright green eyes following his retreating figure.

"Long as they believe." a voice said as a figure stepped out of the shadows. Green eyes took in the sight before him, a grave, a headstone with his name carved into it. "Well ain't that creepy?" James said as he stared at his own place of burial, sure his body wasn't there but it was still unnerving to see something like that. James remembered the day he first lay eyes on this sight, of course at the time it had been a lot less attractive, with a mound of dirt over it and a dingy headstone. The only attractive thing had been the beautiful flowers that were sitting atop the same place were his casket was laying.

When James had died he thought that was truly the end, but something odd had happened, the day after his death he had awoken in a field of wheat. At first he thought it was a messed up version of Heaven, until he cut his finger open and felt pain. It had unnerved him, especially the fact he was in the body of a small child. After a few days, a week to be exact, he had been back to his normal self, height and all. Finally, after the shock of it all had faded he realized something… he'd been reborn.

When he had told Alfred that as long as his people believed, he wouldn't disappear, it had been the words of a man who refused to let someone see how afraid he was to die. But it seemed these words rang true, and over the years James had been steadily regaining his strength. He would never be as strong as he had once been, for he was no longer a country, but he was still here.

He'd been bored, his hate dulling ever so slightly over time, becoming more of an annoyance as his anger faded. James had watched Alfred through the years, all of his accomplishments and his failures, he had also been there to witness the times when Alfred would talk to his grave, unaware that there was no longer a body under all that dirt.

"Well, guess it's 'bout time I stop skulkin' 'round. Startin' to feel like some sorta stalker…" James mused as he dusted off his faded blue jeans. "Well then, best get goin' 'fore all them others get 'ere." The emerald eyed male said as he trailed after the other blond. He caught up to Alfred a few minutes later as the blue eyed male entered a McDonalds. Disgusted my the smell of genetically modified hormone filled food, James decided to wait outside.

After ordering and receiving his food Alfred left the restaurant, he was about to cross the street when he saw something that caused him to stop dead in his tracks, hamburger half way to his mouth. "J-Jamie?" James could see the disbelief and slight fear all over his 'brothers' face. "Miss me?" he asked with a smirk.

**A/N:**_** Another chapter down in one day. I know they're short but I'm sure they'll get longer I've just got lots on my mind and am having trouble with ideas. Maybe if I put on my Confederacy cosplay it'll help. I'll try that. Thank you so much for reading and please review!**_


	3. Love Confessions

_** Man it's been so long since I've updated and for that I am so sorry. Between school and being too sick to even move, Which means missing school and having to deal with makeup work, nervous break downs and other shite I just haven't had time… So I'm hoping you can forgive me and that you like this chapter. I admit it's not my best but here ya go. Enjoy. **_

_**P.S. I didn't feel like reading over it so there are probably a lot of mistakes, sorry.**_

"W-what? H-how are you here!? A-are you a ghost!?" Alfred asked, voice laced with fear and shock. "No ya dumbass Yankee. I ain't no ghost." James sighed as he shifted his weight to his other foot. "T-then how are you here?" the blue eyed male was confused, so many emotions were ragging inside him, fear, shock, happiness, confusion.

"Well that's a long stor-" James didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as Alfred all but tackled him to the ground. "I missed you so much!" he shouted, his food forgotten somewhere on the sidewalk. "Get off me! Ya smell like fake meat!" Alfred pulled back with a sniffle and grinned. "You're alive! I can't believe it! How long, when, why?" the other blond was too excited to slow down with his questions, his brother was alive and well!

James sighed in irritation, this wasn't how he pictured this to go. He was hoping to scare the living daylights out of Alfred and then beat the hell out of him. So why wasn't he doing that? Why was he just standing there while the man he couldn't stand clung to him like a child who just found his mother after being lost in the mall all day?

Finally snapping out of his musings James shoved his brother away and scowled, "You ain't huggin' me no more till ya get that stench off ya!" he didn't realize exactly what he had said until it was already out of his mouth, he had basically just told Alfred it was okay to hang off of him if he didn't smell like deep fried artificial beef. What the hell was going on with him?

Alfred just laughed and slung his arm around James only to be shoved away once again. Ignoring this he grabbed onto the green eyed males arm and started to drag him away. "Where the hell are ya takin' me!?" James demanded as Alfred dragged him to some unknown destination. "To my house!" Alfred said cheerfully as he continued to pull the other male behind him.

James scowled, he really didn't like this idea, but gave in anyway and followed the other blond.

When the two males finally arrived at Alfred's apartment said blond turned and grinned at his brother. "I really did miss you Jamie." James sighed as he looked around the room. It was nicer than the place he'd been staying at that was for sure. Then again, anyplace was better than sleeping in some broken down farm house in the middle of nowhere.

"Yeah, I know. Been watchin' ya." James said, immediately regretting it the second it left his lips. "You've been what?" Alfred was stunned, James had been watching him? For how long? "Don't go lookin' at me like that Yankee" James said as he avoided looking at his brother.

"For how long?" Alfred demanded, but certainly not expecting the answer he got. "Few days after the war ended." The Rebel nation answered. James wasn't expecting what happened next, he didn't count on Alfred punching him hard in the jaw. "What the hell James!? I went through hell grieving over you and you've been alive this whole time!?" James was pissed about being hit and yelled at, he was about to retaliate until he looked up to see tears streaming down his twins face. "Al…"

"All this time… You've been alive and- Wait a second… You've been stalking me since 1865!?" A bright blush sudden crossed James' face as he stuttered for a few seconds before shouting, "Hell no! Not the whole time!" Alfred sudden started to laugh, not quite a good humored laugh, more like a disbelieving laugh mixed with anger and stress. It was kind of scary.

"I can't believe this, haha, this whole time, heheheh…" James glared at the other male, his short temper beginning to take over. "What the hell Al! Shut up!" Alfred managed to stop his laughing only to return his brothers' angry glare. "This whole time you've been watching me. You've seen everything that I've gone through and you just stood there! Did you ever think maybe I'd want to know that you were alive!? That I wanted to see my brother? To know he was okay? To tell him that I loved him!?" Alfred froze, praying that the Southern male didn't notice his slip up.

"Oh quit yer yappin, ya know ya got Arthur and Matt- wait a- what'd ya just say?" Damnit, he noticed. "N-nothing. Just that you piss me off!" Alfred shouted at the other. Thankfully James' temper took over once more and he began to shout back, completely forgetting what they were talking about. "Ya don't reckon ya piss me off too!?"

Their argument went on like that for several more hours, back and forth with no end in sight. It didn't stop until they were both suffering from the worst migraine either had every experienced.

"This is your fault." Alfred said as he plopped down with a glass of water and some aspirin. James just glared, sitting with his own glass and pills. Alfred sat there, massaging his temples and closed his eyes. What he didn't expect was to feel something soft press against his lips and when he opened his eyes he saw a pare of emerald green ones staring right back into his. "I guess I love ya too… Al."

_**There you go, love and stuff… Sorry I'm just not feeling up to myself right now. I hope you at least enjoyed it. Review to let me know what you think. See ya round.**_


End file.
